Instinto Salvaje
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: —Perdóname— Le pidio perdón por el dolor que le estaba causando pero es que su cuerpo lo tenia loco la manera en que lo aprisionaba lo estaba haciendo delirar. —Ya pasara, ya no dolerá lo prometo— Trataba de consolarla mientras la besaba delicadamente One shot Gaahina y Narusaku ¿que pasaria si los Jinchuriki estuvieran en celo /Lemon/


**Disclaimer **

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto la historia si es mía.

**Notas del capitulo**

en este fic no le sacaron el biju a Gaara.

—Demonios— pensaba el Kazekage mientras vagaba por las calles de Konoha se sentía muy extraño y es que a sus dieciocho años nunca había tenido esa sensación en su cuerpo, necesitaba salir de la habitación donde se encontraba se estaba ahogando.

Tuvo que escapar de sus hermanos que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra solo podía escuchar unas risas burlonas en su cabeza.

—**Estas en celo mocoso— **Decía Shukaku en medio de risas.

—_Cállate no soy un animal—_ le decía Gaara muy molesto la sensación en su cuerpo era muy fuerte.

—**Si yo estoy en celo, tu también— **

Gaara trataba de ignorarlo y se maldecía internamente por haber ido a esa reunión en Konoha ahora estaba seguro que eso era lo causante de su estado.

—**El jinchuriki de las nueve colas esta en celo también— **

Gaara hizo una mueca ante eso — ¿que quieres? Que me desahogue con él— su mueca era de asco total.

Shukaku gruño molesto vaya que lo odiaba mas que nunca **— No niño idiota, que si él anda así también, te quedaras sin hembras— **

Gaara lo trataba de ignorar hasta que vio una figura sentada en una pequeña banca a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta que era una mujer y la sensación en su cuerpo se hizo mas fuerte.

Hinata se encontraba sentada estaba llorando la situación en su clan no era la mejor ya no quería vivir así llevando a cuesta todo su linaje.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba y alzo su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos aguamarina observándola fijamente.

—Kaze...Kazekage— dijo Hinata levantándose inmediatamente para hacer una reverencia estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí.

Gaara solo le dio una casi sonrisa para sentarse en la banca invitándola con su mano a sentarse también, se quedaron en silencio o eso creía Hinata y es que Gaara tenía una conversación con Shukaku.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— le pregunto Gaara, eso la sorprendió así que tardo en contestarle.

—este yo...no nada— dijo Hinata no quería contarle toda la triste historia de su clan, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejía al recordar su vida.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte abrazo de parte de Gaara que la dejo helada

— ¿Kaze...Kazekage?— le dijo casi en un susurro Hinata

—Dime solo Gaara— le dijo el pelirrojo en medio del abrazo.

Lo que Hinata no pudo notar fue el leve tic que tenía Gaara en el ojo izquierdo, que cuando la abrazo se hizo más notorio,su estado que de ser más evidente lo haría ver como un desquiciado.

—**Muy ingenioso mocoso—**Sonreía complacido Shukaku pronto tendrían una hembra si el pelirrojo sabia jugar bien sus cartas.

En otro lugar Sakura estaba entrando al departamento de Naruto, abrió la puerta y se hayo con un lugar totalmente sumido en la oscuridad a excepción de una pequeña lámpara en la sala.

— ¿Naru...Naruto?— dijo algo nerviosa la escena era muy extraña.

—Te estaba esperando Sakura— le dijo con una voz tétrica el rubio que le helo la sangre a la peli rosa, lo vio sonreír por la pequeña luz mostrando sus dientes afilados y se asusto.

Trato de buscar la puerta de salida caminando de espaldas hasta que la voz de Naruto la sobresalto— ¿A dónde vas Sakura?—

—Yo...que demonios...— no pudo terminar la frase porque lo vio sonreír de manera maliciosa.

— ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Tienes miedo?— parecía complacido ante eso.

Vio como se comenzó a acercar a ella y quiso correr, lo hizo con todas sus fuerza pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta un peso se pego a ella arrinconándola.

Sintió su aliento en el cuello cuando le hablo — ¿adonde pensabas ir Sakura?— eso la estremeció, mas cuando sintió como le besaba el cuello mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su camisa y llegaba hasta sus pechos.

Le arranco un pequeño gemido que volvió más loco a Naruto de lo que ya estaba en ese momento, Sakura sentía como algo se restregaba contra su trasero, el rubio estaba excitado y quería que ella lo supiera.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— le decía la peli rosa en medio de jadeos cuando el rubio se pegaba mas a ella, Naruto no quería escucharla hablar y si la escuchaba solo era para que gimiera su nombre así que le dio vuelta quedando de frente y comenzó a devorar su boca para hacerla callar.

El beso era lo mas deliciosa que sintió en su vida, como el rubio colaba su lengua en su boca para probar cada espacio, de un momento a otro ya la había desnudado ahí parada frente a la puerta.

Él estaba de frente a ella todavía vestido lo que la hacia sentirse vulnerable Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el tomo uno de sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlos y succionar y de momentos soplaba el botón rosa para que sintiera las corrientes eléctricas.

—Na...Naruto— le dijo en un gemido mientras comenzó a descender pasando por su abdomen donde dio unos pequeños besos ella estaba de pie y podía verlo descender hasta quedar a la altura de su intimidad que ya estaba mas que húmeda.

—Ese olor me vuelve loco— le dijo Naruto mas para si mismo con una voz ronca que no parecía la de él.

Un gemido demasiado fuerte salió de la peli rosa cuando sintió la lengua del rubio jugar con su pequeño botón de placer ella seguía de pie y él estaba agachado tomando con sus manos el trasero de Sakura para pegarla mas a su boca.

La peli rosa sintió como la lengua que estaba en su intimidad se introducía en su interior pequeñas oleadas eléctricas se dirigían hacia su vientre esa imagen que tenía ante sus ojos la hacia excitarse es mas podía ver su cara moverse entre sus piernas, instintivamente cerro los ojos cuando la sensación se hacia mas intensa.

Naruto comenzó a hacer movimientos mas fuertes y profundos hasta que la sintió correrse acompañada de un gemido que toda Konoha pudo haber escuchado.

Cuando pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos lo vio a los ojos mientras él se limpiaba la boca con el brazo se sintió muy apenada de cómo él lo hizo y le volvía a sonreír.

De un momento a otro la levanto del suelo y la llevo a la mesa de cocina donde la sentó y él se quito la ropa rápidamente, Sakura jamás lo había visto de esa manera y estaba excitada.

—Ya te di placer, ahora me toca a mi— le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se introducía de un golpe en ella arrancándole un gemido mesclado de placer y dolor.

Sakura jadeaba y gemía ente el movimiento y la fuerza que el rubio aplicaba al introducirse en ella, estaba sentada y él de pie se estaban viendo a los ojos hasta que la mirada de Naruto se volvía mas intensa y ella bajo la suya y pudo ver como él se introducía en ella y no podía negarlo era excitante como se veía.

— ¿Na...Naruto?— jadeaba entre cortado, un gruñido fue lo único que recibido de parte de él como respuesta.

— ¿Qué esta...pasando?— las palabras murieron en su boca cuando él la beso todo era tan intenso que olvido lo que iba a preguntar y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

El encuentro duro alrededor de una hora donde los orgasmos de la peli rosa comenzaron hacer continuos, ya no tenia fuerzas y el rubio continuaba penetrándola parecía que no iba a terminar jamás.

Hasta que el momento llego él se corrió dentro de ella de forma violenta soltando un fuerte gruñido tumbándose encima de Sakura.

Ella le acaricio el cabello mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, luego de unos minutos él rubio levanto su mirada y se encontró con los ojos jade de ella que lo veían de manera dulce aunque algo curiosa.

—Yo...no se que sucedió...solo me moría por estar contigo— dijo él entre apenado y satisfecho.

Ella solo sonrió después trataría de averiguar que acababa de pasar hizo un ademan de quererse levantar cuando el miembro de Naruto que aun estaba en su interior se volvió a endurecer.

Naruto había tenido ese deseo incontrolable de hacer el amor con Sakura y cuando la vio entrar toda su cordura se desvaneció y cuando ella se movió de esa manera su cordura volvió a desaparecer.

Naruto la observo con una sonrisa lasciva de nuevo y la peli rosa se asusto porque todo volvió a comenzar, no notaron que afuera había caído una gran tormenta.

Gaara sentía que su cuerpo ardía solo con la cercanía de la piel blanca de Hinata y como unas gotas de agua comenzaron a golpear fuertemente contra su piel.

—Esta...lloviendo creo que...debería de irme— dijo Hinata levantándose apresuradamente ante la mirada seria del pelirrojo.

—**Niño se va a ir—** decía impaciente Shukaku.

— ¿_Que esperas que haga? Que la secuestre— _le contesto de manera sarcástica Gaara.

—**No es mala idea— **dijo el biju de manera burlona.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más violentamente que el pelirrojo aprovecho para acercarse a ella y extenderle su chaqueta roja.

—Vamos a mi habitación— lo que le dijo se escucho tan inapropiado que ella abrió fuertemente los ojos y él se dio cuenta y se ruborizo — para que no te sigas mojando— Shukaku sonrió de manera socarrona eso también se escucho inapropiado.

Hinata no entendía porque sus pies se comenzaron a mover siguiendo al pelirrojo, simplemente era algo que necesitaba hacer o quería hacer no estaba segura.

Llegaron a la habitación, era muy linda y pulcra él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara mientras él buscaba ropa seca.

Él salió vistiendo una camisa cómoda al igual que un pantalón, y salió con otra camisa y un short de spandex que seguramente eran de Temari para que ella se cambiara la ropa.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y más cuando vio la ropa que le traía.

— ¿Ga...Gaara?— le dijo ella de manera dudosa él entendió que ella quería cambiarse sin que sus ojos oscurecidos llenos de deseo la observaran así que se fue, se dirigio al baño.

Hinata casi sufre un desmayo cuando vio que la camisa le quedaba muy ajustada por sus pechos y el short demasiado ajustado se sentía desnuda, se encontrada de espaldas agachada recogiendo su ropa mojada del suelo.

Gaara estaba en el baño lavándose la cara, el tic en su ojo estaba empeorando, pero tenia dudas de si era correcto lo que iba hacer pero la sensación en su cuerpo era insoportable.

Salió del baño y lo que vio lo paro en seco ella estaba inclinada con esos pantaloncillos ajustados dándole una de las mejores visiones que había tenido en su vida podía ver su trasero firme ajustado a esos pequeños short.

Toda duda y pensamiento coherente murió en ese mismo instante.

Se pego a ella cuando esta se enderezo de nuevo sintiendo el aliento del Kazekage en su cuello — ¿Gaara que hace?— le pregunto con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

—Shuttt no hables— le dijo el pelirrojo en un suspiro ronco que le erizo la piel a Hinata

Le dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con los ojos grises de ella, se quedo sin aliento era tan hermosa hasta que recordó algo — ¿Cómo te llamas?— ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

Eso apeno a la morena —Hin...Hinata— le contesto en un susurro.

Él la observo fijamente sonrió quitando un mechón de cabello mojado de su rostro — hermoso nombre al igual que tú— y la vio sonrojarse ante el punto de casi desmayarse tenia una sensualidad inocente que lo estaba matando deseaba robarle esa inocencia.

Acerco sus labios lentamente hacia ella y la beso, Hinata estaba sorprendida que no se movió ni devolvió el beso hasta que sintió unas manos por dentro de su camisa hasta sus pechos y soltó un gemido involuntario logrando abrir un poco la boca para que le lengua del pelirrojo se adentrara dentro de su boca.

No pudo resistirse mas y correspondió el beso mientras las manos de Kazekage vagaban por cada espacio de su torso hasta que sintió que la camisa era cortada desde la aparte de atrás con un Kunai y se asusto hasta que los labios de Gaara la apresaran nuevamente.

Lo que Hinata no sabia es que Shukaku gritaba eufóricamente dentro de la cabeza de Gaara hasta que el pelirrojo lo bloqueo totalmente hasta el punto de no escucharlo ya no quería que lo distrajera.

La tumbo encima de la cama y la observo solo tenia puesto el brasier y el pantaloncillo ajustado lentamente se quito su propia camisa para volver a besarla quería sentir la sensación de su cuerpo con el de ella.

Gaara no estaba pensando era puro instinto a pesar que nunca había estado con una mujer esa sensación se estaba volviendo adictiva.

Hinata no se movía solo aceptaba lo que él le hacia es que estaba paralizada por que su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante los besos y las caricias del pelirrojo.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un gemido de sorpresa de parte de Gaara la hizo fijar su vista y sentirse Cohibida al notar como él observa fijamente sus pechos, no sabia en que momento los dejo al descubierto y trato de taparse con las manos pero Gaara se lo impido tomando sus muñecas y pegarlas al colchón por encima de su cabeza.

Él le devoraba los pechos con su vista eran lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida —Necesito probarlos— le dijo casi en un susurro mientras ponía sus labios en el pequeño botón rosa que adornaba sus montículos blancos lo que logro que Hinata gimiera mas fuerte.

Hinata sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto de la lengua del Kazekage en sus pezones sentía que toda cordura y timidez desparecían lentamente y como una sensación de humedad se colaba entre sus piernas.

El pelirrojo sentía que su excitación dolía dentro de su pantalón necesitaba aliviar esa sensación pero algo en su interior le decía que tenia que ser amable con ella y no era Shukaku.

En un hábil movimiento que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre entre los jinchuriki en celo el desnudarse en un segundo.

Hinata abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al notar la excitación del pelirrojo nunca antes había visto algo así, y no sabia exactamente que iba hacer él con eso.

Gaara se recostó nuevamente sobre Hinata y comenzó a besarla mientras se frotaba sobre ella la sensación era deliciosa y eso que solo era un leve estimulo de repente se dio cuenta que ella seguía con el spandex puesto y gruño al momento de hacerlo pedazos llevándose la ropa interior también.

—Me encanta sentir tu cuerpo— le dijo en un gruñido cerca de su oído que le erizo la piel a Hinata.

—A... mi también me gusta...el suyo— le dijo con una voz cargada de deseo pero aun con mucha inocencia que lo calentó mas.

Hinata tomo valor y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Gaara mientras le sacaba suspiros de placer y él hacia lo mismo con ella.

El pelirrojo bajo su mano mientras la besaba pasando por sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen, el vientre y se detuvo ante la mirada sorprendida y curiosa de Hinata hasta que bajo hasta su entrepierna.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano entre sus pliegues pero su mirada ya no era de lujuria si no que era curiosidad como de un niño que descubre algo nuevo, miraba curioso las reacciones de Hinata mientras él encontraba un pequeño montículo que parecía volver loca a la morena que comenzó a gemir mas fuerte.

Siguió bajando hasta encontrar una pequeña entrada donde coló uno de sus dedos logrando sin perder ningún detalle de las reacciones de Hinata y cuando entro y comenzó a moverse un gemido lo volvió loco.

—Mmm Gaara— era la primera vez que gemía su nombre y había decidido que quería seguir escuchando esos gemidos por el resto de su vida.

Luego de unos segundos jugando eso juego de dedos en el interior de Hinata viéndola retorcerse, gemir y temblar lentamente bajo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que él ya no sabia que hacer hasta que una voz retumbo en su cabeza otra vez.

—**ahora si quieres mi ayuda— **pregunto Burlón Shukaku, recibiendo un gruñido molesto de parte de Gaara.

—**Ese lugar donde tienes tus dedos debes introducir eso— **Gaara abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa ahora entendía.

Y Shukaku volvió a ese lugar donde él lo mandaba para no escucharlo, saco sus dedos recibiendo un gemido de protesta que inmediatamente hizo sonrojar a Hinata y sonreír a Gaara.

Acomodo su miembro en la entrada de Hinata, viéndola al rostro sin perder detalle de sus gestos y sentía como a medida que avanzaba sentía más presión y como su interior lo apresaba de manera deliciosa hasta que se topo con una barrera que lo detuvo.

No sabia que hacer pero no tenia ganas de escuchar a su biju nuevamente así que por instinto empujo mas fuerte llevándose la barrera que le impedía seguir, la escucho gritar de dolor y su gesto era evidente que le dolía y mas cuando unas pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Se sintió culpable pero la sensación de estar dentro de ella era demasiado deliciosa y no podía detenerse ahora, aunque lo hizo unos segundos hasta que no puedo y comenzó a arremeter dentro de ella entre mesclado con delicadeza y deseo.

Hinata seguía llorando y el se acerco a ella y le dio un leve beso y luego lamio sus lagrimas en un acto totalmente animal pego su frente a la de Hinata y le susurro —Perdóname—

Le pidio perdón por el dolor que le estaba causando pero es que su cuerpo lo tenia loco la manera en que lo aprisionaba lo estaba haciendo delirar.

—Ya pasara, ya no dolerá lo prometo— Trataba de consolarla mientras la besaba delicadamente.

Hinata comenzó a dejar de sentir dolor cuando una oleada de placer la lleno, el sonido de la cama y de sus cuerpos se hacia mas fuerte entre jadeo, gemidos y gruñidos.

Temari y Kankuro llevaban casi dos horas buscando a Gaara hasta que decidieron que tal vez ya había regresado a la habitación.

Temari se dirigió al cuarto de Gaara y abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo que vio la traumo por el resto de su vida, era su hermano menor sobre una mujer haciendo eso.

Claro que sabia que estaban haciendo pero no es lo mismo ver a tu hermano haciendo eso así que reprimió un grito y cerro la puerta suavemente.

Kankuro se acerco y le encontró pálida — ¿Qué sucede Temari?— dijo de manera curiosa ante la cara de espanto de Temari — ¿paso algo con Gaara?— dijo alarmado en dirección a la habitación cuando un grito de ella lo sobresalto.

— ¡No vayas!— le dijo ella alarmada y él exigió una explicación, después que le dijo un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del maestro de marionetas y decidieron alejarse.

Habían hecho el amor toda la noche y Hinata se quedo dormida cuando un rayo de sol se coló a la habitación y ella despertó pero quedo fría se encontraba sola ¿Gaara no estaba?

Tenia ganas de llorar le había dado su virginidad a alguien que se fue de mañana para no verla, se levanto de la cama buscando su ropa que seguía húmeda y noto un papel en la mesa.

—Tuve que ir a una reunión, no te vayas espérame ahí— ella comprobó que toda la ropa y cosas de el pelirrojo seguían ahí y se tranquilizo y obedientemente lo espero alrededor de dos horas ni ella entendía porque lo hacia.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y entrar al Kazekage vestido de esa manera tan pulcra y esa intensa mirada que ella no pudo sostener, el sonrió levemente y se acerco aliviado que lo esperara y es que hacer el amor toda la noche lo había calmado lo suficiente para ir a la reunión.

Se acerco y la beso suavemente —nos vamos dentro de dos horas— le dijo él viéndola fijamente ella asintió pensando a que se refería a él y a sus hermanos.

—No tienes que llevar nada— ella se sobresalto ¿porque iría con él?

— ¿po...porque?— dijo ella sumamente nerviosa y confundida.

—Quiero escuchar tu voz por el resto de mi vida— le dijo tomándole la cara con sus manos en algún momento durante hacían el amor y él tenia momento de conciencia y cordura sintió que ella llenaba un vacio que había llevado en su vida desde que era un niño y no quería apartarse de quien lo hacia sentir así.

—P...Pero no puedo...mi familia— su voz se corto por un beso ¿Por qué se quedaría? Su familia no la respeta en algún momento todo podría empeorar y en suna estaría lejos de su clan y sus sellos malditos y estaría protegida por Gaara.

Una sensación extraña se situó en su pecho ¿era felicidad? Sentía que podría llegar a querer si no que amar a ese pelirrojo que la hacia sentir así y con ese beso silencioso él se dio cuenta que ella estaba aceptando a irse con él.

Mientras en otro lugar Sakura se había escapado de la casa de Naruto mientras el rubio dormía, habían hecho el amor toda la noche y ella ya no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar llego a su casa y subió a su cuarto donde quiso descansar un poco.

Se quedo dormida hasta que abrió los ojos y vio una persona agachada en su ventana más bien en el marco de la ventana y se sobresalto al notar que era su rubio que la veía fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Te pensabas escapar de mi Sakura?— le dijo con esa misma sonrisa que le helo la sangre a la peli rosa y mas cuando lo vio bajarse de la ventana y caminar hacia ella.

Se dio cuenta que eso no había terminado.

Fin.

Notas de la autora.

Hola pues les traje este One Shot algo largo espero que les guste y me dejen sus lindos Review aquí deje que Naruto fuera mas salvaje porque ya tenía una relación con Sakura y ya habían tenido relaciones de ese tipo, mientras que para Gaara y Hinata era algo nuevo espero haya quedado bien.

Besos *.*

Luzero.


End file.
